musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Roode
'Early Life' Growing up, Taylor looked up to her brother Bobby as an idol, and especially looked up to him when Taylor was training to become a professional wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Taylor made her TNA debut on May 8, 2008 as a face in a Knockouts' Shears on a Pole match where the Knockout that obtains the shears would shave off a Knockouts hair off. Taylor didn't win the match, and (luckily) didn't have to get her head shaved. On the May 15, 2008 episode of Impact, in a backstage segment where Taylor was walking to the Knockouts locker room, she was attacked by Kelli Kresa, which was severe enough to have Taylor a broken neck and a concussion, which resulted Taylor to be out of action for a very long time. Taylor made her return on the April 26 episode of Impact! where Taylor was in a two on one handicap match against Brooke and Casey. Taylor lost the match. On May 6 episode of Impact! along with Jessica Cox and Kalena Gerdelman, Taylor faced off in a three on one handicap match against Zoey Jones (who was making her return due to a broken ankle). Taylor's team lost the match when Zoey pinned Kalena. After the match, Taylor, Jessica, Zoey and Kalena had formed a stable and dubbed themselves as the 'Fortune Sisters'. On November 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Taylor went and helped Zoey and Savannah Szantyr retain their Knockouts Tag Team Championships against Brooke Simmons and Madison Rayne. Later in the evening, Taylor turned heel on Jessica and won the Knockouts Championship in the process, Zoey came down and chased Taylor out of the ring so that she could check on Jessica. Afterwards, Sting's daughter and co-head of Impact Wrestling Kassandra came out and had put Taylor and Zoey against each other at Turning Point. A Week later Taylor explained why she turned on Jessica saying that she saw an opportunity and she took it plus calling Jessica a 'Redneck Skater Freak' When Taylor said that Jessica ran down and attacked her. At Turning Point, Taylor kept the title due to her brother Bobby Roode getting involved. On December 1st Taylor was featured in Bobby's Video package saying that she agreed with everything that bobby was doing and that her family needs to back off. A week later she teamed up with Karen Jarrett to take on Zoey and Alison Bernier and lost the match. After the match Kassandra came out and told her and Zoey that their brothers are banned from ringside darning the match. Later that night Taylor accompained her brother to rinside in his tag team match. At Final Resoultion Taylor retained her title against Zoey. After the match Kassandra came out and named Alison Bernier the number one contender for the Knockout Title at Genesis. On The December 15th edition of Impact Wrestling she was over on commatary with Bobby darning Jeff Hardy's match with Bully Ray. After the match ended she ran down and tried to attack Alison but Alison put her in the Twist Of Fate. After Bobby made Kassandra go into early labor. She fled with Bobby and Ray when AJ Styles and Zoey ran down and chased them out. On the December 22nd edition of Impact Wrestling Taylor accompained her brother to the ring darning his promo. She also competed in the 6 person tag team match which was won by Jeff Hardy, Alison Bernier and Sting. On January 5th Taylor along with Leanne Angle accompained Robert, Kurt Angle, and Bully Ray to the ring darning an opening Promo which resulted in Taylor and Leanne teaming together to take on Alison and Jessica. Later that night her and Leanne lost the match and they accompained Robert's team to the ring for their match. On the January 19th Edition of Impact Wrestling after Lissa got chased to the back by Kassandra darning the Alison vs. Jessica match Taylor went down to the ring and attacked both Jessica and Alison then held her title up and smirked before going to the back. At Victory Road, Taylor successfully defended the Knockouts Championship against Madison Rayne. On the March 29th edition of Impact Wrestling, Taylor was spotted accompayning Austin Aries for his tag match against Bobby Roode and Bully Ray. 'Personal Life' Taylor is the younger sister of Bobby Roode. Sibling: Bobby Roode (brother) Family Member(s): Bobby III, Riley, Nicholas (nephews) 'Finisher(s)' *Snap DDT *Backbreaker 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Fortune Sisters (Febuary 2011-November 2011) *Fortune (Febuary 2011-November 2011) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Bobby Roode 'Manager(s)' *Bobby Roode 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time TNA Knockouts Champion (current) 'Entrance Music' *Home by Three Days Grace (Singles Theme) *Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver (Used when Teaming with Fortune or Fortune Sisters or going out with them) *Off The Chain by Dale Oliver (Used when teaming with or going out with Bobby) 'Twitter Account' Taylor's Twitter account is @TaylorRoode54. She uses it to posts photos of herself and talk to her friends and posts updates about herself. Category:Wrestling OC's